To Planet Cybertron
by Havbot
Summary: Dr Aroura Prime and a team of four women must go explore a planet that the goverment had found, but to their surprise, this planet would change humanity and their lives forever. OpXOC, IronXOC, RatchXOC, BeeXOC, and JazzXOC
1. Chapter 1

DR AURORA PRIME

**This is like my second or third Fanfic and I am still learning to write good stories. I hope you guys like it. I came to me when I was reading one of your guy's stories, can't remember which one, so I thank you all for giving me this idea. Oh and I am putting this up now because I found it in my computer today.**

**DR AURORA PRIME**

**LEADER**

Dr Aurora Prime stood watching the gate. She was waiting for her friends and they hadn't arrived yet, she was nervous. What if they didn't want to go on this crazy mission? What is they wanted nothing to do with her anymore? What was she thinking? Of course her friends wanted to be with her, because they were friends, right? Something told her no.

She sighed, this was bad, she needed a team and her friends weren't coming, now what? Aurora walked back into the office where Dr Frank Short sat in the chair behind the desk smirking at her.

"You were right, they're not coming. So, you have replacements?" asked Aurora. Dr Short smiled and nodded to a file. Aurora looked at the file and then picked it up. She opened to see a team of only four women. Aurora looked up at Dr Short and lifted her eyebrows.

"Women! Is they're no men in this team?" she asked. Dr Short shook his head.

"Dr Prime, these women are as talented in their work as you are. You are a leader since you were born. I'm sure if you could talk when you were a baby you would've been able to lead the other babies into a war against the nurses." Said Dr Short. Aurora glared at Dr Short's joke and looked at the file again as the man continued.

"This is a big job, and as well as a silent one too. No one but you five, the government and me should know about this. Do you understand?" Aurora looked at Dr Short again and nodded. She walked out and to her car. She looked at the gates again. No one had come through. She drove off and down to her first person in her file.

JESSICA JAZZ SECOND IN COMMAND

Jessica Jazz sat in her comfortable chair watching the news. She was depressed and wanted nothing to do but watch the day go by. She had lost her boyfriend Nathan. He had cheated on her with her best friend and couldn't believe that this was happening. She needed to do something with her life now, not later, now, but nothing came to mind.

Suddenly her doorbell rang and Jessica got up and answered the door. At the door was a woman. She was a little taller the Jess and had long red hair and bright blue eyes like Jess. Jess had long black hair and bright blue eyes.

The woman wore a red sleeveless shirt and long blue denim pants. Her boots were army style and she had her red hair in a ponytail. She looked pretty and had muscular arms and body.

"Sorry, I don't want to be in a fitness club, yeah I need it but I don't want it." Said Jess before closing the door in the woman's face. A moment later the woman knocked again and Jess opened again annoyed.

"Listen I don't want a membership ok?" she said.

"Are you Jessica Jazz?" asked the woman in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Jess asked. The woman stretched out her hand.

"I'm Dr Aurora Prime and…"

"I'm not sick, I'm just depressed." Jess snapped.

"I'm not a medical doctor." Said the woman. "I work for the museum downtown, been there?"

"No." said Jess.

"Well I'm an explorer and I am looking for an explorer that can help me explore this planet that the government found. Will you take the job?" Jess was silent for a moment shocked at the proposal. Jess snapped out of her shock and moved aside letting Dr Prime in.

"Come on in, and please call me Jess." Said Jess. Dr Prime smiled and went in.

"Then please call me Aurora."

IRENE HIDE WEAPON SPECIALIST

Irene Hide clicked in another round to her Glock 9mm gun and aimed it to the target board on the wall at the other side of the room. She shot five times at the board, hitting the bulls' eye every time. She was the best and no one could beat her in this sport. When she was done with the clip, someone interrupted her and she glared at the speakers, more then wanting to shoot it.

"Irene, you have guests." Said the speaker. Irene glared at the speaker and put away her gun and headed out to the guest lounge. When she got there she saw two women. One was a red headed blue eyed woman. The woman next to her was slightly shorter then the red headed one. She had black hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a gray shirt with short denim pants.

Irene glared at the women and went to them. They stood and the red headed stretched out her hand.

"I'm Dr Aurora Prime and this is my partner Jessica Jazz." Said the red headed.

"What do you want? I was practicing." Irene shot. The woman named Jessica stepped backwards, but the doctor stood her ground.

"I'm here to ask if you would like to come on an adventure with Jess and I to explore a planet." She said. Irene lifted her eyebrows and Dr Prime smiled.

"I'm called Irene." Said Irene.

"Call me Aurora then." Said the doctor.

"Call me Jess." Said Jessica.

RACHEL RATCHET MEDIC

Rachel Ratchet walked down the rows of fixed cars. She was not needed, great. She was board out of her mind. There was nothing she could do, just watch the day go by. She was the best mechanic in the world and no one needed her, what a wonderful life. NOT! She was pissed that she had nothing to do, ok she was going to do something, but what?

"Hey Rachel you have guests." Shouted someone. Rachel sighed. Great now she had someone to talk to. She walked to the lounge and found three women. Two were black haired and blue eyes and on was red haired and blue eyed. One black haired woman was the shorter of the two, the other black haired woman was more mean looking and the red haired were the same height as the mean looking woman.

"Hello I'm Rachel Ratchet, but please call me Rachel." Said Rachel.

"Hi I'm Dr Aurora Prime and these are my partners Jessica Jazz, and Irene Hide." Said the red headed. The shorter of the black haired nodded.

"But call me Jess." Said the woman named Jessica.

"And call me Irene." Said the taller black haired woman. Rachel nodded.

"So what can I do for you doctor?" she asked. Dr Prime smiled.

"Please, call me Aurora, I'm here asking if you would like to go exploring with us on a new planet." Rachel was taken aback. She then sat and indicated for the others to do the same.

BETTY BEE SPY

Agent Betty Bee walked down the street where she lived near the beach. She was tired and board. Just another day at school, with the back stabbing friends and bully boyfriend and mean teachers. Yep her life was terrible with a capital T. She wanted more then just the life she has now. Her boss was a jerk and she had lost her job as a secret spy that morning. She was in huge trouble.

As she came to the deserted beach she looked out to the sunset. What a beauty and such a terrible planet this place was. She sat on the sand wishing to be someplace else where she would be appreciated with her work and had real friends, not the ones she has now. Some mysterious women sat around her looking at the sunset. The woman on her right was a red headed woman with bright blue eyes. The woman on her left was a brunet with bright blue eyes and the two women in front of her were black haired blue eyed women.

"Ah, can I help you?" asked Betty nervously. The red headed smiled and looked at Betty.

"Your Betty Bee right?" asked the red headed. Betty nodded nervously. The red headed nodded and stretched out her hand.

"Dr Aurora Prime, but please call me Aurora. These are my partners, Rachel Ratchet, Jessica Jazz, and Irene Hide." Said the woman. Betty shook the women's hand and smiled shyly.

"We want to know if you would like to come with us. We're going to explore a planet that the government found." Said Aurora. Betty looked at the woman trying to find the joke in her face but couldn't find it.

**IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE **

**At 1:00 AM**

Aurora looked at her now new-formed teammates. Each of them was briefed and ready to go on this mission. They were dressed in white space suits and sitting in seats that was in a white ship that would be take them to this new planet. Aurora nodded as one of the men that were strapping them in gave her thumbs up and she nodded. She waited for the rest of her team to finish being strapped in and the hatch door closed.

It was time for them to go and Aurora was getting a little nervous. Well this was the first time that she would leave this planet. Well she and her team were the first explorers to leave the planet and explore a planet, without other machines to explore before them.

Aurora sighed and glanced at her now new friends. They were looking as nervous as she felt. Betty was kept on glancing at the door like she wanted to run out of the ship. Aurora caught her eye and smiled at the young woman. Betty smiled back and relaxed a little. Jess started typing in commands, as they all felt the ship starting to shake.

"Tower to Planet Explorer come in.," said a voice in their headphones.

"This is Planet Explorer." Said Aurora.

"Are you ready for lift off?" asked the man. Aurora looked at her team and saw them node. She smiled at them.

"That affirmative." She replied.

"Then lift of in ten…nine…" Jess started putting more commands in the ship. "Eight…seven…six…" Aurora looked at Betty who was trying to take in deep breaths. "Five…four…three" Aurora signaled Rachel to calm Betty down, and Rachel did as she was told. "Two…one…Zero, and we have lift off." The team felt the ship vibrate hard and lift off the ground.

Aurora glanced back at Betty who was now really calm. She smiled at the girl and nodded to Rachel. Rachel had Betty's hand in hers to comfort her. Betty smiled at the older woman and watched ahead of her to stay calm.

Aurora looked forward again; they were now through the clouds heading out to the cold black space. When they hit the last layer of the atmosphere, the first part of the mission was completed, now they had to go to the planet. Aurora knew it would take days to get there, so she signaled the tower.

"Is it safe for us to get up and out of our seats?" she asked. There was a pause for a minute and then the tower replied. "That is an affirmative. We will be unable to communicate with you when you reach Pluto." Aurora looked at Jess.

"That's only an hour away from this speed." She said. Aurora nodded, unbuckled and stood.

"Jess stay here and call me when we near Pluto." She ordered. Jess nodded and returned to the controls. Aurora turned to Irene.

"Make sure that the weapons on this ship are in good condition, Rachel make sure that the medical equipment is functional and Betty make sure the navigational systems are working properly." They all nodded and left to go do what Aurora ordered. Aurora went to the equipment room where Rachel was organizing some medical stuff. She wasn't just a mechanic but a medic as well.

Rachel smiled at Aurora who returned the gesture. Aurora went and made sure the equipment was in order then went to Irene to see how she was and then to Betty who typing a few commands in the navigational systems. Before Aurora left, Jess contacted Aurora through the COM link that was in each other's ear.

"We're nearing Pluto, Aurora." She said. Aurora nodded and contacted Rachel and Irene and told them to meet in the control room as soon as they could. She told the same to Betty and went to the control room. When she got there she could see Pluto. Its light brown surface was bright against the black space. She smiled at its beauty and looked at the stars that were really far away.

"This is Planet Explorer to Tower." Said Jess. There was static for a few seconds then:

"This is Tower to Planet Explorer…" there was static and nothing. Aurora looked at Jess who was trying to get connected with the tower, but with no success. Jess turned to Aurora and shook her head. Aurora sighed and watched as Pluto flew past them.

"We're on our own from now on." She told the others. "Jess put the ship to auto pilot and everyone come with me." Jess quickly pushed a few buttons then stood and everyone followed Aurora out of the command center and down to a room where most of their equipment were held. She stopped at five big cases and opened one.

"Betty, this is for you." She said handing Betty one of the cases. Betty lifted a blonde brow and looked confused. "These are for us. They are suits that will protect us from any thing on the planet. I want us all to wear it now so you can get use to it when we land." Aurora handed the rest of the cases to the others and they went to their rooms to change.

When everyone was done they met in the lounge. Aurora wore a blue and red suit that hugged her body tightly. It showed every round curve and every muscle that was formed on Aurora's body. Irene was the same, except in a black suit. Jess wore a silver suit, Rachel wore a lime green and red suit and Betty wore a yellow and black suit. Everyone wore their hair in a braid. Aurora nodded and picked up envelopes.

"I was told to give these to you. I don't know what they are but I was ordered not to open them, just to give them to you." She said. The others looked at each other confused and Aurora handed the envelopes to them.

Aurora left the lounge and went to her room. There she lay on her bed and opened the envelope. When she opened it her eye grew as big as saucers.

**So I wonder what it is, you have any ideas? I have a few, but they seam weird. Do Review so you can give "Moi" Ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thanks for the awesome reviews, I'm updating now so don't irritate me anymore

Hey everyone, thanks for the awesome reviews, I'm updating now so don't irritate me anymore. Oh and I had a complaint that I had stolen OC, Aurora Prime, this is not her OC, this is mine. I had written this story in Spet and I have not read any of her stories yet, so please don't complain to me saying that I had stolen somebody's OC, because I won't update that next time I get one. I ask first before I use some one's character.

Aurora shut the file and shoved it away from her. This has to be a joke right? There were no such things as giant red, blue and white robots, right? She put her head in her hands and sighed tiredly, what was going on? What was the meaning of this trip, other than to explore it? Why weren't they exploring the nearest planets first? There has to be a real reason, other than to advance on earth's knowledge.

Suddenly there was a loud "WHAT??" from some where in the ship. Aurora guessed that one of the other women must have opened their envelope. Suddenly someone pounded on her door. Aurora sighed, got up and opened her door. Outside stood four every angry looking women. They glared at her with not so happy expressions.

"What can I do for you?" she asked. Irene pointed to her file that had a picture of a black giant robot, not the one that was in Aurora's file.

"Explain this." She growled. Aurora sighed and shrugged.

"I can't because I don't understand it myself." She said.

"What do you mean you don't understand it?" asked Rachel.

"Exactly what I said, I don't understand what the joke of these pictures are." She said. Jess gave her an outrageous look and then looked at her picture, which was a silver giant robot.

"You mean this is some kind of stupid joke?" asked Jess. Aurora shrugged again.

"It has to be, there is no such things as giant robots." She said.

"But this is space, there could be giant robots." Said Betty. Everyone looked at her with strange looks. She blushed.

"I mean that the movies could be right, that there are aliens in outterspace." She said. Irene glared at Betty and Betty backed away. "Or I could be wrong." She said quickly. Aurora lifted her hand to stop the two.

"I am telling you the truth, I have no idea what is going on, but we might as well get to this planet now and deal with the ass holes on Earth later, ok?" Aurora said in a calm stern voice. Irene, Rachel, Jess, and Betty looked at each other then nodded, there was nothing they could now.

"Ok then lets get some rest and deal with the problem in the morning." Said Aurora.

Betty sat in the command center looking at the stars. They were all beautiful and bright. She wondered if giant robots really did exist or was it just a prank, one that probably cost a lot of money. But why would they spend a lot of money on something that was something of a prank. Well what ever it is she was gonna find out when she got back to earth.

The doors of the command center opened and in came Aurora. She looked a little sleepy and Betty smiled, she looked very funny that way. Aurora sat in the command seat next to Betty and started typing in a few things.

"Morning Betty." she said.

"Morning Aurora, slept well?" Betty asked.

"No." Aurora said. Betty looked at her confused.

"A nightmare or something?" she asked. Aurora nodded and read the information that scrolled down the screen. Betty stopped typing and faced Aurora. "Want to tell me about it?" she asked. Aurora stopped and looked down at her lap.

"Something that I have never seen before attacked me in my dream." she began.

"What did it look like?" Betty asked. Aurora sighed.

"It was black and a dark silver. It was huge, as big as those giant robots, but this one had blood red eyes, and had a cold laugh. That giant robot in my file was there too. He was trying to save me, but couldn't and the black bot killed me, and that was when I woke up this morning." she said. Betty was quiet for awhile. She had the same dream but with a dark purple bot and a yellow and black bot, the one in her folder, was trying to save her.

"The same with me but the one that killed me was a blue one and the one that was saving me was the black bot." said Irene's voice. Aurora and Betty turned to see Irene, Rachel and Jess behind them.

"Mine was a blue gray and the yellow bot, the one in my folder was doing the same." said Rachel.

"My killer was red and black, and the one that was trying to save me was silver." Said Jess. Aurora looked at the space in front of the ship. This was way too weird. How on earth were they having the same dream but then not? Way too weird. Suddenly the alarms blared and Aurora jumped to action. Pressing buttons the planet that they were looking for came into view. The five of them stared in awe as it came closer. They were transfixed on the planet, but it didn't look like a planet. It was made entirely out of metal. Green glowing liquid flowed like water as metallic buildings lay every where near the green liquid. Then to their shook, fire and smoke reached their eyes and they watched giant robots battle each other.

"What's going on?" asked Betty. Aurora had no answer. She clipped on her belt and looked at her team.

"Lets find out."

**Ok sorry for the long long long long wait. I had other stories that gave me idea after idea and I didn't have time to write this one, well here it is, I hope you'll like it. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's been a while since I updated this one

**Hey it's been a while since I updated this one. Enjoy.**

Aurora sat next to Betty and grabbed the joystick and pressed Autopilot off. She was in control now and she was going to land softly. Jess, Irene, and Rachel ran to their stations and Aurora turned the ship to dodge a red laser from a bot that was aiming at them.

"Nav systems on and I found an empty secure area where we can land." Said Jess.

"Good put the quadenants on the view screen, Irene make sure the shields are up and if one of these bots hit us, attack."

"Yes ma'am!" Said Jess and Irene at the same time. Arrows and numbers ran through the view screen and Aurora followed them until they came to an old burnt building.

"Good job Jess, Rachel how is our landing systems?" said Aurora.

"It's functioning fell but I have a bad feeling on something but I don't know what." Rachel said. Aurora looked back at Rachel then at the front.

"We'll have to deal with it when it comes. Prepare to land." She said. Pulling back the throttle, Aurora gently eased the ship down. So far so good. Then suddenly the ground trembled and they cried in surprise.

"What was that?" Aurora asked after the quack stopped. Rachel's fingers flew over the panel.

"The computer says nothing, I don't know." Said Rachel.

"I'll tell you what happened, it was an earth quack." Said Irene.

"Calm down Irene, we'll have to go see for out selves. Suit up and meet me by the door in ten minutes."

XXX

"Sir something has landed in section Drive." Said Override. Optimus Prime came and stood behind Override. He looked at her screen and saw a small ship. He turned to Sunblazer and Sideswipe.

"You two come with me, we'll go check this ship out." He said. The two bots saluted.

"Yes sir." They said. Optimus transformed and followed by the two bots. As they drove, Optimus scanned the ground. Something was happening to the earth. Cybetron shook violently and didn't stop until a building collapsed. Was Cybertron collapsing on itself? They came to the ship. Optimus transformed and came closer but stopped when the door of the ship opened and out came five figures. The leader was red and blue just like him except female. The other four were silver, black, yellow, and a bright yellow with red, like Jazz, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Ratchet.

"Hey Rachel start taking some data so we can figure out what going on with this planet." Said the one that looked like him. The one named Rachel took out a pad and started scanning the building. The one in command turned to the others.

"Jess, Betty, scout out the area, I want a report in ten minutes." She said. The two called Jess and Betty, nodded and left.

"Irene come and help me unload some supplies, I have a feeling we'll need them, and keep your rifle out and ready."

"Yes ma'am." The two left and Optimus turned to his men. They looked confused.

"The one in command of their group seam and nearly looks like you, except she female and very small." Said Sunblazer.

"Human size." Said Sideswipe. They chuckled to themselves then stopped.

"Wait one moment if their human size, them might they be human?" asked Sunblazer. Optimus looked at the ship where he watched the human sized commander carry a box out of the ship.

"I don't know but we better watch out for the-"

"Giant Robots ten o clock." Shouted the one called Jess.

"The scouts." Finished Optimus. The two scouts high tailed back to the ship as the five humans teamed up they raised their weapons. Optimus sighed and stepped from behind the wall.

"We come in peace." He said. The one who was in command looked at him and put down her weapon.

"Weapons down." She ordered. The others looked at her then did as she ordered. The woman came forward.

"Are you Optimus Prime?" she asked.


End file.
